1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to circuit testing and, more specifically, to a circuit test system and method using a wideband multi-tone test signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent innovations in integrated circuit technology and design have enabled the expanding growth of wireless communication systems and have further led to various wireless communication standards, which employ different spectrums and protocols for providing wireless communication services (e.g., wireless voice and data communication services). Typically, the integrated circuit components in wireless communication systems have wideband operation (i.e., operate at bandwidths of 500 kHz to 20 GHz) or ultra-wideband operation (i.e., operate at 20 GHz and beyond). Consequently, in order to accurately test such integrated circuit components, the frequency response must be characterized across the full frequency bandwidth (i.e., across the full range of operating frequencies within the wideband). Unfortunately, characterizing the frequency response across the full frequency bandwidth of a circuit component can be costly in terms of total testing time required and/or additional hardware required.